


THE NABE SHOGUN

by Official_Biscuit_Moron, pearthery



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Happy Birthday Kagura!!!, queen of kabukicho!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/pseuds/Official_Biscuit_Moron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearthery/pseuds/pearthery
Summary: Happy Birthday Kagura!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	THE NABE SHOGUN

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit late for kagura's birthday, but!! an artwork for the queen of kabukicho, the nabe shogun, with lineart by pearthery and colouring by Official_Biscuit_Moron!!!


End file.
